Footprints
by VanillaSky
Summary: I've finally updated! Not a Mary-Sue(I hope). Summary inside.
1. Prologue

The life of me and my friends are so dear and so near,  
I turn to them and see that they are there,  
we may fuss and fight but my heart will never forget the moments of the  
good not the bad, as the footprints of my dearly beloved friends have made  
footprints not only in my heart, and sand, but the life I hold in my hands.  
  
I will never walk alone as long as I have my dear friends to walk with me  
when the deepest sorrows fall into my hands, I reach out to my friends and  
give them the world's biggest gift, myself.  
  
As they will always have myself in there life and heart and I'll be there  
to catch them when they fall, as I wont always be there in person, but my  
spirit will always be around to catch them at their weakest moment as I  
wont let them fall in the sand, as my footprints will never be far from  
them.  
  
So I tell to each and everyone of you, the joy, the happiness and the  
greatest gift you brought into my life, is your friendship, love and  
dearest thing of all is your life, as I will never let you fall as I always  
be your footprints in the sand to touch and to let you know I am always  
there and I promise to never let you fall in my lifetime.  
  
-----Kelly Brown 


	2. More to Life

Chapter 2: More to Life  
  
It was raining again.  
  
The lone girl walking down the street sighed and firmly tugged the collar up around her neck. She passed the shops and houses without so much as a glance in their direction, whether the lights inside twinkled or looked bleak. Few people walked past her and those who did cast weary glances. Others frowned at her rumpled appearance and shook their heads.  
  
'Probably glad I'm not *their* crazy daughter,' Brigit thought. She reached into her pocket and blew her runny nose on a damp tissue. God, her throat was sore. It felt as though it were scorched and on fire. It even hurt to swallow.  
  
But she had nowhere to go. No home to embrace upon return and no family or friends to visit. Brigit barely had enough money left for a meal----after that she'd have to steal. Well, it's not like she'd never done it before. Brigit sighed and pushed that thought into the back of her mind.  
  
Her panic was brief; her experience was vast.  
  
Feeling a newfound determination creep its way inside of her, she stuffed the Kleenex back into her pocket and picked up her pace. Suddenly something caused her to stop dead in her tracks. It was a scent; a particular odor she'd never smelt in her life, even though she knew where it came from.  
  
Hay, that's what it was. Brigit inhaled deeply and rubbed her frozen hands together, heading off in the direction of the stables. The girl checked her watch from time to time until, at midnight even, she came to view a few small wooden buildings snuggled closely together.  
  
The smell was more powerful than ever and Brigit knew she would probably be extremely potent come morning. As she entered what she assumed to be the main barn, she climbed the slippery ladder that lead her to the loft.  
  
She hoisted herself up onto the hay atop the wood and was surprised at how soft the texture was. Reaching around in the darkness, she sat down on something hard----and screamed when she saw what it was.  
  
It was shoe...and it was attached to a leg.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
  
The owner of the leg struggled out of Brigit's grasp and let out his own cry of surprise. He grasped onto the flashlight that was nestled into the hay. With a shaky hand he flipped on the switch and shined it into the stranger's eyes.  
  
Brigit blinked and shielded herself from the light----it almost stung.  
  
"Turn it off!" she roared.  
  
The stranger did so, his hands still shaking. But she was not satisfied.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Johnny," he murmured. "Johnny Cade." He looked confused for a moment before finally extending his hand, which Brigit promptly shook.  
  
"Brigit Corrigan. I'd like to sleep here if you don't mind." She said, not really caring about being forward or rude. She didn't have the energy.  
  
Johnny nodded and shrunk back into his corner, but not before he asked what the time was.  
  
"12:03"  
  
He grunted and let his head fall lightly against the hay. Brigit took off her ratty old jacket and covered the front part of her body, lying stiffly on her sore back. She eventually became more relaxed with every breath she took, allowing her crumbling world to drift away until she had the strength to go back to reality.  
  
* * *  
  
Brigit awoke with a start. The boy from last night...Johnny, was gently shaking her shoulder. But the gentleness soon left with every moment that passed, since she ignored him further. With a headache pounding her good mood to the ground, she opened her eyes and pushed Johnny's hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
He laughed bitterly, seeming completely different from timid appearance he'd had last night.  
  
"I doubt that. But we should leave, the stable will be opening in a few minutes." He stood to his full height. "Unless of course, you wanna get arrested for trespassing."  
  
Brigit raised an eyebrow and stood as well, putting her jacket back on. It would be so much easier if it were summer or if the weather was warmer. She watched as Johnny shimmied down the wooden ladder with ease and felt the sudden need to out-do him.  
  
Brigit turned backwards, set one foot down on the step and jumped the rest of the way, a satisfied smile on her young face. Hands stuffed into her pockets she looked toward the boy beside her and began walking.  
  
"So, Johnny....what's your story?"  
  
He cocked his head sideways, "Don't have one. Just a poor boy with a crappy-ass family but good friends." His voice was soft, but powerful at the same time, a combination that Brigit had rarely heard before.  
  
"At least you have friends." She muttered.  
  
He shrugged. "How come you don't? You seem like a people-person."  
  
Brigit smiled a sad smile. "So you think you have me all figured out dontcha? I'll let you in on something Johnny Cade, I'm a much more complex person than I seem." Her voice was calm. "And more hopeless than I'll ever let anyone know."  
  
Johnny noted that she said the last bit mostly to herself than to him. But still, her voice wasn't menacing or bitter like his had been last night. She sounded as though she was simply stating a fact.  
  
And she was.  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes later the two new acquaintances were walking along the winding road that headed towards the school. Brigit flopped her hair outta her eyes and looked at Johnny.  
  
"You go to school there?" she asked, tilting her head towards Tulsa High in a stiff manner.  
  
He looked at the large brick building with disdain and nodded.  
  
"I don't know why I bother. Don't learn anything and I hate the teachers." After a minute he added: "They hate me, too."  
  
"Why? You don't do your work or something?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously. "No I do it, I just do it all wrong. They think I'm stupid."  
  
Brigit sniffed. "Somehow I don't think that's the case." She paused. "Am I right?"  
  
Johnny kicked the cement on the ground below them and brought his head up to face her, a smirk plastered on his lips. "I thought you weren't one to judge."  
  
She loosened her shoulders. "I'm not judging; I'm presuming. You can tell a lot by the tone of voice a person uses."  
  
He raised a dark eyebrow. "You can tell I'm not stupid by my voice? I take it you went to school in that case."  
  
"Oh, let's just let it go since we could obviously argue over this forever," decided Brigit.  
  
But Johnny shook his head and turned at the next corner. "I don't have forever. I gotta get to school, sit in the back, look stupid, and now, thanks to you, I'll try to base the intellect of everyone on their tone of voice."  
  
Brigit gave a low chuckle and shook her head. "Alright then Cade. I guess I'll see ya around."  
  
She picked up the pace all alone on the road in front of her, praying that it would lead somewhere good. Somewhere in a place that her dreams would not be shattered anymore and a place where she could just be Brigit.  
  
After all, there had to be more to life than this. Right? 


	3. Miss Independent

Chapter 3: Miss Independent  
  
With a hand pressed to her throbbing head, Brigit soon came across a small gas station. But wait, something wasn't right.  
  
The small, tiny, wee gas station was buzzing about with people----no, with girls. Teenage girls. Brigit frowned slightly, thinking it out of the ordinary and not exactly trusting the scene out in front of her.  
  
Making her way through the mass of girls she found the flimsy door to the DX and swung it open. To her relief it wasn't nearly as crowded on the inside as it was on the outside. Brigit looked around to see three trashy- lookin' gals in the corner, smoking and giggling while coughing.  
  
She turned towards the counter when she saw a girl perhaps a year or two younger than her. Brigit sighed and took a seat next to the girl with black hair. Twisting her head to glance over the counter Brigit yelled out to no one,  
  
"Whaddya have to do to get service around here?"  
  
Immediately the girl next to her looked up, noticing Brigit's presence for the first time. She opened her mouth and began to speak.  
  
"I'll get whatever you want. My boyfriend works here so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Brigit nodded, clicking her tongue and scrutinizing over the girl once more. She had long curly black hair and brown eyes that didn't seem to look happy at the moment.  
  
"Hey, why's it so crowded?"  
  
The girl snorted. "It's Soda's birthday today and all the girls are counting on giving him a kiss."  
  
"Soda?"  
  
She sighed, "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
Brigit shook her head. "No, but go on."  
  
The girl's eyes darkened as she continued. "Soda's the local golden-boy," she muttered. "Lucky for him he doesn't have a girlfriend...." Her hand was gripping hard on a pencil. "No one to hold him back from anything."  
  
The pencil snapped in two.  
  
Brigit licked lips quickly before she faced the girl.  
  
"Boyfriend troubles?"  
  
The girl's head flashed up and her dark eyes glittered. "Yes," she said slowly, disdainfully. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Brigit said nothing, but pointed at the broken pencil. The girl blushed and tossed it aside.  
  
"I'm Evie, by the way. Evie Johnson."  
  
Brigit stuck out her hand, "Brigit Corrigan. So Evie, what's his problem--- -and name?"  
  
"Steve and he's just so.....so..."  
  
Brigit smiled, "Just so male?"  
  
Evie nodded fiercely. "He thinks I belong to him----even when he looks at other girls. He's possessive. I just...Oh, I don't know. He says he loves me but I know he doesn't. And at the same time I can't say no to him."  
  
"I'm assuming Steve won't like that?"  
  
Once more Evie nodded, though she looked genuinely sad this time around. "Pathetic, aren't I?"  
  
Then she stopped.  
  
"Er," she began, "what did you need again?"  
  
Brigit paused for a second, inspecting her fingernails. Looking into the dark eyes once more she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I should be going. Nice meeting you Evie----and just tell Steve how you feel. You can try to make him understand but you can't make him change; at least not permanently."  
  
With nothing more to say Brigit hopped off the swiveling stool and headed out the door, pushing her way through the swarm of love-struck females.  
  
She felt like crap and she didn't know why----no, she did know. But she wouldn't think about it. It hurt too much, which, ironically, already seemed impossible.  
  
"No one's been hurt like I have," she whispered. And without doubt and hesitation, Brigit Corrigan set off in a dead run.........never looking back.  
  
* * *  
  
Brigit threw back her head to sky and held up her arms as if she were flying. "Why can't I fly?" she murmured. "Why can't I fly and leave. Get away from this place? Go somewhere over the rainbow?"  
  
Suddenly the sadness in her body left and rage consumed her. Looking for something to take her anger out on she kicked the nearest garbage can that she found. Again and again she pounded the green can, not caring about who saw or the mess it made. A sudden voice behind her was the only reason she stopped.  
  
"You know if you keep doing that you'll smell as bad as the garbage that used to be in it."  
  
She knew in an instant who it was. Without turning she spoke his name.  
  
"Johnny."  
  
Then she heard a second voice. "You know her?"  
  
Brigit wheeled on them. Sure enough, it was Johnny and some boy around the same age. He was staring at her with his mouth shut, but eyes wide. Brigit suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Her clothes were still scruffy, but they were now covered in sweat and dirt. She brushed the soot off her cheek and strutted towards the two, staring back at Pony the whole while.  
  
"Well," she said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Ponyboy.........but just call me Pony." He stammered, wondering who the mystery girl was and how she knew Johnny----and why on earth wasn't Johnny acting shy around her?  
  
"Call me Brigit. Pony huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to a guy named Soda, would you?"  
  
The boy nodded curiously, "My brother. You know him?"  
  
But Brigit chose to ignore him, like everyone else did to her.  
  
Johnny looked over her rumpled appearance. "What happened to you?"  
  
Brigit sighed. "Momentary loss of sanity."  
  
The black-haired boy grinned. "Ah. Well I wouldn't have had to ask if I could tell by your tone of voice."  
  
Brigit snorted and Pony looked confused.  
  
"So, Cade----what does one do for fun around here?"  
  
"Football. Get drunk. Smoke. Fight.........just the basics of small town life."  
  
Brigit folded her arms against each other. "Sounds charming. What do the girls do?"  
  
"Flirt with Soda," muttered Pony, who held the slightest touch of jealously in his voice----nevertheless, it was there.  
  
Brigit sighed. "Anything else? You know, besides smoking and developing lung cancer?"  
  
Johnny smiled wryly, "Oh, so you've been to the DX I take it."  
  
She rubbed her temples. "Yes."  
  
Pony looked her over carefully before hesitating to tell her that the soc girls did other stuff like "shopping and cheerleading practice."  
  
"Mmmm," murmured Brigit. "Maybe I *will* just pass through here."  
  
Pony shrugged and Johnny remained silent.........as did all of them until Brigit asked her question.  
  
"Hey, where's the cheapest motel?"  
  
Pony scoffed playfully, "My house."  
  
Brigit looked up, surprised and not used to the merriment in his voice. "What?"  
  
"All the guys hang out there----and the ones who don't wanna go home just don't." Glancing at Johnny, he added, "and they're welcome to stay any time. Seriously, do you wanna stay with us? It's free and pretty ideal if you don't mind a few drunk teenage boys and sexist jokes."  
  
Brigit lowered her chin and scratched the back of her head. Finally, after a moment of pausing, she looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"No thanks. I'll get by on my own."  
  
Pony nodded thoughtfully. "Well just in case you can't find any place it's on Magnolia Lane----middle house on the right side. Near the park."  
  
Brigit smirked at the young boy. "You're such a gentleman; too bad I'm not a lady."  
  
With one last glance at the two she turned on her heel and walked away, a tiny bounce in her step and head held up high.  
  
Shout-outs:  
  
GirlsDon'tCri: Thank you! By the way, I love your name-completely true. Linda: Really? Thanks, I put it together in three minutes! xoxso_sweetxox: I hope you're right! pony's girl: Thank you! Penny: Haha, that was chapter 2-well, technically anyway. Thanks for the enthusiam! blossom301: Thank you! DallysGirl4Life: Aww, I thought I was Dally's girl! It's a battle between him and Soda. Rory4: Thank you sooo much, so are you! I've only read one chapter of 'Clara Dawson' but I'm hooked-I leave a review when I get the chance! 


	4. Deal With It

Chapter 4: I'd Start A Revolution  
  
"Achooo!"  
  
Brigit sneezed for the sixth time in the last 15 minutes. A few raindrops cascaded gently down to her strong shoulders and left her feeling damp and empty. Had she not already had a cold she would've gladly welcomed the storm in hopes of getting a shower-like experience out of it.  
  
Brigit grabbed her collar and tucked it up closer to her neck, tilting her head down so the black fabric reached her cheekbones. She didn't know how long she'd been walking----it couldn't have been too long, maybe twenty minutes or so since she'd left Pony and Johnny.  
  
Pony----could she really take him up on that offer?  
  
'No,' she told herself. 'You said you could do this on your own and you can.'  
  
But somehow the comforting thought of a nice warm bed waiting for her only caused her mood to become more callous with every street she crossed.  
  
Finally signs of life became apparent as the sounds of glass hitting the pavement grew louder. She could hear screams and pleads and yelling all around her.  
  
"Bitch! Slut! You ain't good for nothing."  
  
An encore of shattering glass racked Brigit to the bone. She'd never been abused in her life and she certainly didn't want that to change. Suddenly the faint glimmer of a neon sign came into view. She could barely read it, but it looked like the word "Buck's".  
  
Raising her eyebrows-----a common thing she did when anxious-----and shrugged her shoulders carelessly. If it was really that bad she could find her way back to the stables----she had the feeling Johnny would stay at Pony's tonight.  
  
"Buck's" was a ratty shack-like building in reality and the second story looked it was about to fall off. The singles on the roof were blowing restlessly in the wind and half the windows must have been broken. It hardly seemed comfortable at all, but Brigit decided that if it had a bed and access to a bathroom...well, it would do just fine.  
  
* * *  
  
She pushed open the squeaky door to find a total blur of everything surrounding her. Music was blaring, people were shouting, dancing, and drinking. Brigit couldn't help but notice the lack of clothing on the girls and cigarettes in their mouths---this was SO not the place for her.  
  
But wait, what could she do? She didn't want to go back to Pony's; she couldn't even remember where it was. Magnolia Street? Mulberry Street? On the right side or left?  
  
Brigit sighed and ran her hands roughly through her tangled hair. She'd simply have to make the best of it, however difficult that may be.  
  
The lone girl took a seat at the bar---the farthest away from all the commotion, but close enough so that she could find someone to ask for a room. Brigit listened quietly to the conversation held by the tacky- looking blonde next to her. She was talking to her friend, dressed in rather skimpy clothing.  
  
"So then he was all totally up in my face sayin' 'you're screwing my bro ain't you?' and I was all 'hell no, he ain't even dandy-lookin' and he was all..."  
  
Brigit sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, wondering if she was the only one in this world whose problems weren't limited to boys and jealousy.  
  
"Get a life," Brigit muttered under breath, but unfortunately not quietly enough. The blonde spun around in an instant, ready for combat.  
  
"Speak for yourself bitch."  
  
Brigit laughed haughtily, "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language. Savvy?"  
  
She hopped off the stool with an air of defiance that was only there when she needed it to be. A gruff voice was the only thing that stopped her.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Lifting up her arms as if to say, "Why me???" Brigit turned around, completely frustrated.  
  
"Yes?" Her tone was unreadable---a dangerous thing.  
  
Her opponent was a large cross-looking man of perhaps 25 or older. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Then he spoke again, slurring a few of the words.  
  
"What the helllllll did you say to my gaaaal?"  
  
Brigit scoffed at him, all the while trying to put on a brave face. "I don't think it matters what I said; I highly doubt she understood it."  
  
A cool hand was placed on her shoulder and an unfamiliar voice spoke from above her.  
  
"You gotta problem with the girl, Tim?"  
  
It came from directly behind her, but somehow Brigit didn't want to turn around. She was so tired. She'd faint right now if that would mean getting a room----no, she couldn't do that. After all, she didn't even know who was sticking up for her, or if he was even trustworthy.  
  
The guy named Tim rolled up his sleeves and grunted. "Step outside Curtis."  
  
Brigit sucked in her breath and turned around, only to find two ice-cold eyes staring down at her. 'Curtis' winked, and murmured, "Don't mess with the bull. You'll get the horns."  
  
Brigit smirked, feeling better about him already. 'Curtis huh?,' she thought. 'Must be one of Pony's brothers,' She maneuvered out of the way of the two boys, thankful for the rescue.  
  
"I guess I'll be sleeping in the barn anyways," She murmured, and headed out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Brigit pulled herself up the ladder to the loft with all the strength she could muster; evidently, it wasn't a lot. She sat down on the hay, trying her best not to feel sorry for herself...but she couldn't. Her upper back was stiff; the lower was sore. Her head ached and her throat was on fire.  
  
"My God, I probably have pneumonia," she muttered, getting used to the smell of the barn once more. At least it was warm.  
  
A voice rung out, "Talking to yourself Brigit? That ain't healthy."  
  
Brigit spun around for what seemed like the one-hundredth time today.  
  
"Are you following me Johnny?"  
  
The lanky boy shrugged. "Nope, but I do need a place to sleep. Hey, weren't you going to a motel or somethin'?  
  
Brigit looked rather sheepish, "Ehh...that didn't turn out the way I planned it."  
  
Johnny nodded his head gravely, knowing all too well that Buck's was the only motel around for miles, and that at night it could be a nasty place---- especially for a girl. But while he was lost in the thoughts, the girl in front of him suddenly began to sway. He took a step towards her, grabbing hold of her arm as if to steady her. She blinked and detached herself, sitting down on the platform below.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I just tend to get dizzy from time to time, that's all," she lied.  
  
But it wasn't a good enough lie for Johnny. "What were you saying earlier? About pneumonia?"  
  
"Nothing Johnny, just go to sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep." He muttered, growing restless. "Why don't we talk?"  
  
"'Bout what?" she mumbled, obviously tired.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno....about you?"  
  
Brigit rolled her eyes in the dark. "No."  
  
Johnny frowned, "You said we could talk!"  
  
"We are talking, I just assumed you meant about movies or books."  
  
"When have we ever talked about movies or books?" he inquired, becoming more frustrated with every word she spoke.  
  
"Never, considering we just met! Maybe now's a good time to start."  
  
"Oh, forget it." He said, a disappointed air around him.  
  
"Look Johnny," she growled, "I cut you some major slack by not asking why the hell you sleep here or at the Curtis' and what happened to make your life unravel. So please return the favor and stop prying into my life."  
  
Brigit didn't know what was going to happen next. She figured he would yell, scream, shout at her; it's what any normal person would do...but not Johnny.  
  
He stared at for what seemed like hours, and even the dark his face was motionless. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Deal with it." 


	5. The Firebrand

Shout Outs:  
  
Trinkaroodle: I'm glad you like it, but don't worry, she won't be the kind of girl who changes Dallas, and I think everybody is aware that she's not a Curtis sister. She'll be as far away from a Mary-Sue as possible (or at least when it comes to my writing abilities). I hope as the story goes along you won't think it's generic anymore. If that's true I've done my job right, so be sure to keep me posted if you can.  
  
Pony's girl: Yeah I know, she's a bit snippy. Haha, anyway, thank you!  
  
Ski-Ming Bitch: Yeah, I thought the prologue was kind of sappy too, I'll re-write it on of these days. Thanks so much for reminding me about me the setting, I'm always forgetting about that! (I'll make it clear in this chapter.) Haha, Mary-Sues in "herds of perfection" That's a good way to describe it. Well, I don't plan on making her one, thankfully, because she won't be romantically involved with any of the boys; personally, I think a lot of people could take a break from it for a short while. Thanks for taking the time to review; I really appreciate it! Oh yeah, and congrats on "Visiting"---it's one of my favorites. I especially liked the comparison between Bob and the bottle of beer.  
  
The words played over and over in Brigit's head. 'Deal with it'.  
  
'What does he know about it?' she thought. 'Who's he to tell me that?' She rolled over on her stomach and glanced over at Johnny, who was stone still. Brigit turned away and looked at her watch; it read 5:30am.  
  
"Peachy," she muttered.  
  
"I thought you stopped talking to yourself." A groggy voice to her left muttered. Brigit rolled her eyes in a sly manner.  
  
"Mornin' Johnny."  
  
"Morning. Hey, what day is it?"  
  
"Saturday I guess." She replied, wrapping her arms around her torso.  
  
"Good. The stables don't open 'till eight on Saturdays."  
  
Brigit nodded in understanding. "Rodeos, huh?"  
  
"Yup. People can't get enough of them. You ever been to one?"  
  
"Naw, it isn't my thing. I'm not an urban girl," she told him.  
  
"City slicker," he teased.  
  
"Country bumpkin."  
  
But Johnny was ready for her. "You ain't one to talk, sitting up here in a barn loft."  
  
Brigit smiled a crooked smile. "Touché."  
  
"Huh?" he looked confused.  
  
Rolling over on her stomach, Brigit propped her head up. "It's a French expression." She said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well how 'bout we start English and get some good 'ol American food? I'd kill for a cheeseburger and some fries right about now."  
  
"At 5:30 in the morning?"  
  
He stood and narrowed his eyes towards her, annoyed at her contradiction. "Sure, why not?"  
  
She shrugged. "Ya know, I don't know. Let's go." Brigit got off the hay and was about to follow Johnny down the ladder when he stopped halfway down and climbed back up only to lie down again.  
  
"What..." Brigit began.  
  
"No burger joint is gonna be open at this early on a Saturday." He said, his voice mumbled.  
  
Brigit frowned. "Damn." Taking a seat she sat Indian-style and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Well, what are we gonna do? I can't go back to sleep now."  
  
But Johnny didn't answer her. He didn't get the chance.  
  
"Well, if you ain't in the mood to sleep I can think of a few other...activities," said a voice from below. Brigit peered over the loft to see a teenage boy staring back up at her, a ruthless smile plastered on his pointy-face.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a stern voice. She reminded Johnny of a police officer just then.  
  
"The name's Dallas, sugar. Dallas Winston."  
  
"Hey Dal." Johnny said from his new spot next to Brigit. "Come on up."  
  
Brigit turned towards Johnny and raised an eyebrow. "He makes one wrong move and I swear---"  
  
But Johnny shook his head. "He won't be like that. I promise."  
  
By now Dally had climbed the ladder and was looking 'round the loft. "Well, Johnnycake, I see you've really moved up in the world. Gotta second- story and everything.*" He paused and looked Brigit over. Nodding his head he said, "You gotta name?"  
  
Brigit bit down on her tongue before spitting in her palm and extended her open hand towards Dallas. "Brigit Corrigan."  
  
Dal spit in his own hand and shook hers, sealing an unspoken deal of respect. "So how'd you meet Johnny?"  
  
"I basically sat on him and we've been pals ever since," she said smoothly, even though there was humor in her voice.  
  
Dally smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, that's how I met all my ex-girlfriends," he said with the same amount of coolness.  
  
Johnny blushed. "She ain't my girlfriend," he said quickly. Dal glanced over at Brigit, who nodded.  
  
"Is that so..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows in her direction.  
  
Brigit just shook her head and rubbed her temple. "So, what are we gonna do 'till the sun comes up and the damn rooster crows?"  
  
Johnny shrugged and faced Dally. "Ain't you riding in the rodeo today?"  
  
Brigit snorted. "I knew you had to be a rider," she interrupted. "You're just the type."  
  
Dallas glared at her but held his tongue. This girl was a friend of Johnny's----or at least an acquaintance----and if she was good enough for Johnny, she was good enough for him. "Damn straight," he said finally. He turned his gaze onto Johnny, who had been holding his breath. "Have a cancer-stick, Johnnycake." He said coyly, "It'll settle your nerves."  
  
"I don't have anymore," he replied. "Gave my last one to Ponyboy."  
  
"Then let's go get some," said Brigit as she stood up, keeping her head low enough to avoid bumping into the rafters above. Dal, however, wasn't as smart.  
  
"Shit," he swore as he rubbed his head. "How can you two stand this?" he muttered, watching Brigit climb down the ladder.  
  
"Were not as tall as you," retorted Johnny, but not without a hint of envy.  
  
Brigit played along, somewhat eager to tease the new boy. "Yeah, now get down here, ya beanpole."  
  
Dallas just growled and jumped off the loft, reminding Johnny of Brigit. "Listen, since we're hijacking a drugstore at the crack of dawn, what else are we gonna get."  
  
"Medicine!" said Brigit with great un-expected gusto. Both Dal and Johnny stared at her. "I gotta bad cold and there's no way in hell I'm gonna get medicine without a prescription." She turned to Dally, "You think you can swap some of that for me?"  
  
"Sure thing. Johnny, you want anything in particular?"  
  
"Just some Kools I guess. Last time all they had was Marlboro."  
  
"Yeah, that stuff is shit," muttered Dal, as he zipped up his leather jacket. "Too damn cold out here."  
  
"Tell me about." Said Brigit. "Hey Johnny, we outta get blankets too."  
  
"Shoot, we outta buy the whole store out."  
  
Dal rolled his eyes. "Jeez, it's like you're on a never-ending sleepover or somethin'."  
  
"Oh, it'll end soon enough," started Brigit, "I just don't know when. Won't be too long though, I can't stay in the same place for too long."  
  
Johnny looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "So you just wander through life all the time?"  
  
Brigit avoided his gaze, but nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't used to be, but then----" she stopped mid-sentence, the color draining from her already pale face.  
  
"But?" Dally prodded.  
  
"But nothing," she murmured, and stuffed her hands deep into the pockets of her Pea Coat.  
  
Silence ensued until even Dally grew restless. "So, maybe I'll stay the night at the barn with you kids."  
  
Brigit visibly flinched at the word 'kid'.  
  
"Sounds good, Dal," replied Johnny. He took a deep breath. "That okay with you, Brigit?"  
  
"Sure, it's not my barn. Hey, we've been walkin' a while now, why aren't we at the store yet?"  
  
Suddenly Johnny glanced around. "Aww man, we passed it. Dammit Dal, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"We're taking a detour Johnnycake, keep your panties on." Dally scowled. "I gotta stop by Buck's first and settle some business. Hey, did ya hear about that chick that mouthed off to Tim Shepard's gal last night? Man, that's gutsy. Darry had to stop Tim from bustin' her head in."  
  
Johnny cast a glance in Brigit's direction. She avoided his gaze. Dally, unaware of the growing tension, went on.  
  
"Now that's the kinda girl I'd like to meet. I bet she's one of those fiery redheads."  
  
"My hair isn't red," snapped Brigit. "And you've already met me, you beatnik." She said.  
  
Dal stopped walking and grasped her arm. "That was you?" he asked in awe. But his astonishment soon left, for no emotion stayed on Dally's face for too long. He let her go and grinned. "Well, I'll be," he said. "So this makes you a regular firebrand."  
  
Brigit glared at him and absentmindedly rubbed the spot on her arm where his hand had been. "Call me what you want, I didn't do any harm."  
  
Johnny noted her voice suddenly had a strange edge to it. "Would you though?" His voice was low and his eyes were wide, looking very much like a little child.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment. "No." she said finally. Brigit didn't know exactly why, but if her answer had been yes, she would've lied to Johnny anyway; she didn't particularly enjoy causing discomfort.  
  
"You certain about that?" Dallas asked her, with a slightly sarcastic tone. Brigit blinked and turned to him, staring at him.  
  
"I have no talent for certainty.**" she replied simply.  
  
Dally arched his pale eyebrows and Brigit stared at him for a moment. His hair was so pale---nearly white---that it appeared as though he almost didn't have any brows, giving his face an odd expression since his eyes were widened by the lift. Brigit laughed softly to herself, and then found it odd that she had. It had been the first time in a long time that she'd genuinely laughed, and not due to sarcasm of scorn.  
  
'I hope it's not the last," she thought.  
  
*This sentence is somewhat taken from the movie Newsies. The original line is: "Well Spot, I see you've moved up in the world. Got a view and everything."  
  
**This line is taken from the movie/book 'Mansfield Park' by Jane Austen. 


	6. Settling Business

Dallas eventually led them to Buck's after a few more minutes of walking. The rest of the way had been as dreary as the weather. No one really felt like talking, and Brigit was fine with that, leaving her mind to drift as she stared at the cracks in the cement below her. Brigit lifted her head to see the old rundown building, thinking it looked better at night.  
  
Johnny started up the steps to the door with Dally and Brigit behind him when Dal put a hand on Brigit's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you outta stay out here," he said in his husky voice. Brigit nodded, sitting down on the steps and tying her shoelaces.  
  
"What about me?" asked Johnny. He didn't want to abandon Brigit, but he DID want to know what Dal was up to.  
  
"Keep the chick company," replied Dally, as if there were nothing else Johnny *could* do. Brigit patted the step next to her and told him to have a seat. Johnny did so, and Dal went inside.  
  
"What do ya reckon he's doing?" he finally asked after what seemed like forever.  
  
Brigit was either uninterested or she just pretended to be. "He said he had to settle some business," she said while picking at her grimy fingernails.  
  
"What kind of business?" he said, emphasizing the word 'kind'.  
  
Brigit sighed. "I thought we talked about this."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You asking too many un-important questions."  
  
Johnny seemed offended. "How do you know it's not important?"  
  
"I don't." she said simply. "But if you're itching to know I suggest you ask Dallas."  
  
"Ask me what?" Dal inquired as he opened the door, accidentally smacking Brigit. His lip was bleeding freely, and his left eye twitched, but other than that he looked fine. Brigit wondered briefly why she hadn't heard any sort of ruckus.  
  
"Nothin'," muttered Johnny.  
  
Brigit rolled her eyes from her place on the ground. "Settle your business?" she asked, eyebrows arched. Dal's own brows furrowed together in a white band across his forehead.  
  
"Yeah." That's all he would say, and from the look on Johnny's face Brigit knew that's all she would find out. She didn't press the matter.  
  
'He'll tell us if wants us to know,' she thought.  
  
Dal stepped in front of her and reached for her extended hands. Pulling her up, he motioned with the tilt of his head for Johnny to stand up as well.  
  
"Ya'll ready to get some cash?" He placed a few fingers to his lips and tenderly touched the swollen area.  
  
"Sure," said Johnny. "We should get some band-aids now, huh?"  
  
Brigit nodded in agreement. "Some ice would be useful, too."  
  
Dally snorted. "What are you, a nurse?"  
  
"Yes, actually," she said quietly. "Well, that's not technically true; I was in training when I left." Her voice drifted away.  
  
"From?" asked Dal when Brigit wouldn't go on.  
  
"From home."  
  
Johnny stepped in. "Yes you said that, which one?"  
  
"The only I had," she replied briskly.  
  
"Are you being annoying or do you absolutely refuse to let me know where you're from?" Dally said in a frustrated voice. He wasn't used to being denied anything---not from a girl anyway.  
  
"No..." she began, but soon found she didn't know quite what to say.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me anything either." Murmured Johnny as he pulled the collar his jeans jacket tighter around his neck. "Guess she has a lot of secrets to hide."  
  
"I'm from Massachusetts, alright!" she spat with fiery indignation.  
  
Dallas starred at her blankly. "That's it?" he asked. He seemed somewhat amused by her lack of patience. "That's the horrible place where you escaped from? Winter too harsh for you or something?"  
  
"The weather was perfectly fine," she said, almost taking like a soc to make herself sound dignified. "I left for other reasons." 'WE left for other reasons,' she thought.  
  
"Such as?" Dally boldly asked.  
  
"Don't you know when to stop?!?" she yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "My God, don't ever just shut your trap and let it go?"  
  
"Don't be mad at him, Brigit, he didn't---"  
  
"Don't you try to save to day, Johnny Cade," Brigit screamed. "You're just as bad as he is!"  
  
She lowered her hands and ran them through tangled oily hair. "I'm going back to the barn," she told them as she took off in the right direction. "And don't forget my medicine!"  
  
*The whole conversation about Brigit's home is somewhat taken from the movie Ever After. Oh yeah, I forgot the setting: this takes place before the book started, and a little while after Johnny gets jumped. Thanks so much for all the reviews! 


	7. Worries and a Meeting

Chapter 7: Worries and a Meeting  
  
As Brigit took off running, an all-too-familiar voice rung insider her head.  
  
'Run mad as often as you chose but do not faint.'  
  
It was from a book, she knew, though she couldn't remember the title at the moment. Something by Jane Austen, no doubt. Will always read the great English novels.  
  
'No!' her mind screamed. 'Don't think about Will anymore.'  
  
It was useless, of course. Will would always be with her, whether she wanted to be reminded of him or no. He was a part of her; mind, body, and spirit.  
  
'It hurts so much.................................'  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" asked Johnny with a sigh. Since Brigit's little fiasco he'd had a sick feeling in his stomach. He hated fights amongst friends---it could make him physically ill.  
  
"We don't do shit," barked Dal as he turned his head away from the direction Birgit had left in. He sighed as well and rubbed his neck. "She'll come around.........girls always do, ya know." He paused and looked at Johnny. "Then again, maybe you don't."  
  
Johnny remained silent, but averted his gaze.  
  
"Aww come on, Johnnycake," said Dal, "I was just kiddin'."  
  
"I know but........." Johnny bit his lip. "It's true. I don't know nothing about girls."  
  
Dallas studied his friend. Johnny's eyes were darting here and there--- they had a certain aloof presence about him that wasn't normally there. "Is this about what Steve told ya? About Sylvia and her type?"  
  
Johnny shook his head, which was now beet red. "No it ain't that..........I don't think it is anyway."  
  
Dal thought for a moment before hesitantly asking a question. "Do you have the hots for Brigit?"  
  
Johnny stopped walking. He stood very still and simply.........well, thought. ".........No," he said finally. "No, I'm sure of it. I was just getting confused I guess. She's the only girl I've really ever talked to. And I've told her a lot. It's like she's a female version of Pony to me or something?"  
  
Dallas laughed. "She ain't like Ponyboy."  
  
"I said she was like a version of him; not the whole package."  
  
Dal nodded. "So.........we still gonna get her medicine?"  
  
Johnny shrugged. "I guess. Hey, we don't we leave a little money on the counter or something. I kinda feel bad........."  
  
"The whole point of robbin' a place is so you don't have to pay, Johnny. Man, it's like you were born yesterday."  
  
"Dal!" Johnny stopped short, placing a hand atop his buddy's shoulder. "It's the fuzz!"  
  
Sure enough a police car pulled into the gas station across the street, and the driver cast a snarling glance at Dallas from behind the glass window. Dally snarled back, revealing his off-white fangs.  
  
"They can't touch me," he said confidently. "I didn't do nothing."  
  
"What if they're after me?" Johnny whispered. "Or Brigit? Staying in that barn means trespassing."  
  
Suddenly Dal's expressions changed and he threw back his head in laughter. He motioned to the back of the car, where a very familiar rusty-colored head sat.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in," he exclaimed as Two-Bit stepped out of the car. "Hey Two-Bit, whatcha do this time?"  
  
His redheaded friend grinned as the cop shook his hand. Two-Bit jogged across the street towards Dally and Johnny.  
  
"We're gonna have it in with the Brumly Boys this week," he muttered. "One of them busted the window to the Dairy Queen an' told the cops I did it 'cuz I ain't allowed in there no more."  
  
Dallas smirked slyly. It was a well known fact that a month ago Two-Bit had gotten kicked outta the DQ for good after stealing---and eating---three large vats of ice cream; Vanilla, New York Cheesecake, and Rocky Road. Two- Bit smiled at the memory. He'd been sick for a week after that, but he never regretted it.  
  
Two-Bit never regretted anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Brigit approached the DX cautiously. It seemed smaller than when she'd last been here---but then again, last time she was met with a swarm of teenage girls. Rolling her eyes she jogged the last couple of feet to the door. A young man stood just inside the door, washing the glass clean. Whether he was just so concentrated in his work or not a keen observer of anything, Brigit wasn't sure. All she knew was that as soon as rapped on the door his head snapped up in surprise, and he nearly fell over.  
  
'Sorry,' Brigit mouthed. The boy gave her a sheepish grin before nodding. His eyes seemed to say 'It's all right.' He checked his watch before flipping over the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN' and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry if I scared ya," said Brigit earnestly. "I thought you saw me."  
  
"Oh that's alright," he replied in a thick southern accent. "I'm glad you did. We were actually supposed to be open fifteen minutes ago. I wouldn't have realized it if you hadn't shown up."  
  
"Glad to help then. Doesn't seem like you get a lot customers this early."  
  
"Nope. There's always the occasionally family on a road trip or somethin' but that's about it. I mean.........well, it's Tulsa for God's sake."  
  
Brigit chuckled. "No man's land huh?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yep. Well, what can I get you?"  
  
"Eh...........actually I don't know." She stumbled on words. "I was just wandering around and I got cold so I came over here."  
  
"You just move or something? I mean, I haven't really seen you around here." He had curious look on his face, trying hard to remember whether or not he'd seen her before.  
  
"I'm sorta just passin' through. I'm not really headed anywhere at the moment."  
  
He nodded again. "Well.........I'm here 'till noon. You wanna talk or something?"  
  
Brigit shrugged. "Sure, why not? So what's your name?"  
  
The boy stuck out his hand. "Sodapop Curtis at your service."  
  
Brigit shook it. "Brigit Corrigan. You gotta a brother named Pony, right?"  
  
Soda grinned. "Yep. When did you meet him?"  
  
Brigit ran her hand threw her hair with a thought expression on her face. "I dunno. The night before last, I guess. I have absolutely no concept of time."  
  
Soda opened his mouth to reply when the door jingled and his face light up. "Hey Evie!"  
  
The black-haired girl smiled warmly. "Mornin' Soda. Hi Brigit."  
  
Brigit returned the gesture with a quick smile of her own. "Hey."  
  
"You know each other?" asked a confused Soda. How was it that Evie knew this girl before he did?  
  
Evie answered for the pair of them. "Yep, she came by on your birthday. Gave me some good advice too."  
  
Soda's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked in an amused voice.  
  
"Oh yeah," started Brigit, "How'd that work out."  
  
Evie rubbed her hands together in a nervous way. "I don't know yet; we're going out tonight, unless he cancels again."  
  
"Steve?" asked Soda in disbelief. "But you guys don't have problems!"  
  
"Yeah, well, neither did you and Sandy," spat Evie. "And look how that turned out."  
  
Soda's head immediately snapped up---but it wasn't a look you'd expect to see on his face. In fact it was rather surprising. Were there should have been anger and range there was a look of shock and betrayal.  
  
"I'm sorry Soda, I don't know why---" But no other words would come.  
  
Brigit shifted uncomfortably on the stool, but she knew that neither person was paying attention to her.  
  
"Just forget it Evie. Take care of any customers that come in; I'm leaving for a while." It was an order, not a request.  
  
Soda threw his DX cap onto the counter and went out the back way. A minute later a car was heard roaring down the street. Evie buried her head in her hands.  
  
"What did do that for?" she cried out in agony. "He probably hates me now." Her midnight black hair fell across the counter in a mess of tangled curls.  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Brigit assured her in a coaxing voice. "He looked really happy to see you a few minutes ago."  
  
"But I always do this. I just can't shut up, I have to say what I feel or else I just explode!"  
  
Brigit rubbed the sobbing girls back. Suddenly, wide-eyed and looking terrified, Evie's head rose up.  
  
"What if he tells Steve?" 


	8. Drugstore Cowboy

***Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just haven't been in the mood for writing..............but then I started missing getting reviews, hence the writing has commenced. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Drugstore Cowboy  
  
Dal took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground. Smudging it with his shoe, he rooted it deeply into the dirt below. What were they gonna do now? The fuzz was parked right by the drugstore and they looked awfully suspicious walking around so early in the morning. He glanced over at Johnny, who was currently telling Two-Bit about Brigit. Dal had only heard snippets of the conversation, but it seemed the Johnny was a doing a good job of getting Brigit's personality across.  
  
"Sound's kinda feisty to me," said Two-Bit. "She cute?"  
  
Dal rolled his eyes. Johnny smiled. "You know, I don't know. She's been living like a hobo for a while, and that includes few showers and wardrobe changes."  
  
Two-Bit made a face. "Well, that ain't nothing we can't fix," he said, with that ever-present gleam in his eyes.  
  
"She isn't gonna want you to fix it" warned Dal in a brooding manner. He pulled up his jacket collar and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"We outta get back," Johnny said suddenly. "There's no point in being here."  
  
Two-Bit nodded, and glanced at Dally.........no one ever took charge but Dal. He wasn't the type of guy who'd follow you. You followed him. After a moment's hesitation Dal scuffed the bottom of his boots and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Johnny looked confused. "Hey Dal?"  
  
"Hmm." Was the only reply he received.  
  
"Where are we going? The barn---"  
  
"We ain't headed towards the barn." He said with a rueful gaze down the street. "We gotta stop by the Curtis' first."  
  
Two-Bit shrugged. "What for?"  
  
Dally finally turned around, a rare half-smile on his face. There was of course, a mischievous look to it, though.  
  
"A peace offering."  
  
* * *  
  
After what seemed to be hours later, Brigit's eyes roamed around the DX before settling on the telephone on the counter.  
  
"Call him," she said suddenly, as if the answer were totally obvious. "Tell him everything if you really want to---but I really don't think Soda'll bring it up."  
  
Evie shook her head. "You don't know Soda like I do," she sniffed. "He's crazy loyal."  
  
Brigit sighed. "If you say so.........but........." She paused as the familiar sound of an engine came within hearing distance.  
  
"He's back," muttered Evie.  
  
Brigit jumped off the stool with a satisfied look about her. "I should be going now.........Evie?"  
  
The puffy-eyed girl looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't say anything you'll regret, alright?"  
  
Evie gave her newfound friend a weak smile. "I'll do my best."  
  
Brigit went out the front door, and in just enough time, too. Soda parked the car and got out of the driver's seat.  
  
'There's no one with him.' Brigit mused, and breathed a sigh of relief. And as she turned around the corner, she missed the gentle embrace of two people who had been hurt before, and vowed never to hurt again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who's the carrot-top?" inquired Brigit with a not-so-subtle tilt towards Two-Bit.  
  
"Two-Bit Matthews, at your service ma'am." He swept down on onto his knees and grasped her hand, kissing it.  
  
Her eyebrow twitched. "Did you just call me ma'am?"  
  
Johnny looked over at Dal, who was staring out the loft window. Johnny cleared his throat and brought his friend back to attention.  
  
"Two-Bit, meet the Firebrand." He said dryly, lighting up a cancer stick.  
  
"Brigit Corrigan," muttered Brigit, "and I sincerely hope I'm not expected to get down my knees and kiss your hand too."  
  
Two-Bit laughed and tossed her a bottle from his jacket pocket. "Almost forget," he told her, "We come baring gifts."  
  
Brigit fingered the red-capped medicine bottle. "Thanks Dal. What are you, a drugstore cowboy?"  
  
Two-Bit smirked, "Whaddya thanking Dally for? How do you know I didn't get it?"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes and spoke for the first time since meeting back up with Brigit. "Well that's a stupid question...................."  
  
But Dallas remained silent, unnerved by the recognition to his good deed. He simply nodded his head in her direction and sat down on the edge, his legs swinging off to the side. Brigit stared at him for a minute before giving up. She knew what an awkward position she had put him in.  
  
And yet, she still didn't give a damn. 


	9. White Trash or High Class?

"So……………………"said Two-Bit lazily, a hand placed casually across his stomach. "What are we gonna amuse ourselves with for the rest of the day?"

"Knowing you, it would have something to do with booze and bikini's," said Johnny.

"Why don't you take me around town?" suggested Brigit. "I wanna see the rest of the place."

Two-Bit hesitated before nodding his head. "All right, but not the hoity-toity side, savvy?"

Brigit shook her head and glanced in Dally's direction. "You coming too, cowboy?"

"Hmmmm?" Dal reluctantly tore his gaze away from the window. "Naw, I gotta get something for this." He motioned to the bruises on his cheek and cut on his lip. Funny, he'd forgotten about it for a while.

Just then a soft feminine voice rang out from just outside the window. "Two-Bit? Two-Bit Matthews!" Brigit poked her head out of the window and glanced around. There was young girl standing on the opposite side of the fence, her red hair was blowing in the wind and she was wrapping her thin arms around her shoulders, shielding herself from the cold.

Two-Bit grimaced. "Aw crap, it's my sister."

Brigit turned to face him, an amusing smile on her face. "There's another one in your bloodline? A girl? Now that is what one would call interesting" She went back to the window. "He's up here!" she called at the girl.

Two-Bit groaned in disgust, "What the HELL did you do that for?"

"Oh shut up. Do you know how cold it must be out there without a jacket? We can't let her freeze to death."

"I think he was planning on it," murmured Johnny. "They hate each other."

Brigit looked at Two-Bit incredulously, "Why on earth would you hate your own sister? She doesn't look like the spawn of Satan."

Dal snorted from his seat by the other window. "I'm headin' out, kids." He jumped off the loft with great gusto. "Rosie" they heard him acknowledge the youngest Matthews child. "Dime store hood" was the only reply he received.

'Charming' Brigit thought, and began to wonder whether or not she should've unearthed Two-Bit's hide out.

Finally the redhead was visible as she reached the top of the ladder. She looked at Brigit with mild amusement and a twang of disgust. 'Doesn't this girl bathe?' Rosie thought.

"I suppose I ought to thank you for taking my side," she said to Brigit.

Brigit opened her mouth to protest, to say she wasn't picking sides, least of all some strangers, but Rosie had already moved on.

"Two-Bit, you'd better come home. Mother's absolutely appalled at the pigsty you have the nerve to call your room."

Brigit snorted. Rosie obviously got her vocabulary from a book------no person around here talked that way.

"I'll go home when I'm good and ready to, ya hear?" yelled Two-Bit. "And in the meantime you can stop acting like a prissy little snot and talk like the rest of us. We may be crude, but at least we ain't phonies!"

Rosie gasped. "I'm no charlatan," she cried, and Brigit couldn't help but be reminded of the awful kids in drama class. You know, the ones who think they're good but in reality are the worst. Regret began seeping in.

"Get out Rosie!" barked Dallas from the doorway. Apparently he'd stayed to watch the show.

Rosie gritted her teeth and snarled. "Fine," she began and turned to face her brother. "But if you're not back before ten, I'll…..I'll………"

"You'll what?" asked Johnny timidly.

"I'll think of something," she spat. With one last huff she left the barn in a quick run. Dallas stayed where he was. "You guys wanna ride? I'll drop ya off 'fore I get to the Curtis'."

Brigit shrugged. "Why not."

Two-Bit muttered something about driving his sister over. Brigit laughed, "I'd hate to get run over by Dally's car. Hit with me a mustang or a sting-ray-------that way I'd at least go in style."

* * *

"Hey Sodypop, how's it goin'?" 

Soda glanced up and cringed. "Hey Stevie," he laughed nervously. Steve didn't take notice.

"Listen buddy o' mine, ya think you can do me a favor tonight?" Steve asked, his eyes hopeful.

Soda snorted. "Well I'm not really into that, but if you wanna give it a go……………."he replied teasingly. "Sure. Whaddya want?"

"Ya think you could handle my shift tonight? I wanna take Evie out someplace nice."

"Why?" Soda asked cautiously.

Steve glanced around before leaning in close, "Listen, things ain't so great lately in paradise. So she calls earlier and says 'we gotta talk'………so, I figure I'll take her someplace romantic, and with a little sweet talk and a gift, she'll forget all about whatever problems we're having."

Soda remained silent and nodded. "Fine. But……………..dontcha think you two should just talk through your issues instead of dodging them all the time?"

"Look whose side are you on? I'd do the same damn thing for you!" Steve's temper was rising, as was his voice.

Soda backed down, "Allright, allright. Have a good time." He threw his apron over his shoulder and walked into the backroom where he stayed until the next customer arrived.


	10. A New Paradise

"Steve, where are we going?" asked Evie as her boyfriend blindfolded her and led her to the car.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said mysteriously. Over the years, the lack of money for dates had taught Steve a lot about how to keep romance alive without buying candy and flowers. Evie giggled as she tripped and fell into Steve's arms.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

Total silence.

"Well, alright," she said as she sat in the passenger's seat, "but it can't be too far away---I have to be home by eleven."

"Why so early?"

She shrugged evasively, "I just do."

Steve looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing. He turned on the radio and they drove off, listening to Elvis's "Are You Lonesome Tonight?"

* * *

"Hey, Soda!" called Brigit as she hopped out of Dally's car. Dally barely waited for Brigit's feet to touch the ground as he accelerated the gas and sped on out of sight.

Soda smiled teasingly, "What are you hangin' out with a no-good hood like Dallas for?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

He shrugged. "You hungry?"

"No, but I'll talk and watch you eat."

Soda held open the door for her as they entered the DX, "Fair enough."

Two cheeseburgers and a chocolate shake later, Brigit had filled him in the day's events.

"Has Rosie always been like that?" she asked.

Soda shook his head. "Naw, she used to be a real cute kid until a few years ago. Then their Dad left and she started hating Two-Bit and their mom. She really loved her old man-----when he took off Rosie just figured it was because the family and house wasn't good enough for him------"

"Therefore it wasn't good enough for Rosie anymore, either." Finished Brigit. Soda nodded.

"How did Two-Bit take it?"

"Well, he never really liked his dad. Didn't make much of a difference to him when he left. Life stayed the same, except for the change in Rosie. He doesn't talk about it at all, but I think he misses the old Rosie. She used to look up to him, sorta."

Brigit paused, "Poor kid."

Soda half-smiled. "Poor kid? He's probably older than you…._kid_."

Brigit shrugged, "I guess I just feel older than I am." She paused for a moment. "Anyways, what happened between you, Evie, and Steve?"

Soda looked sick all of the sudden. "I haven't talked to Evie since she apologized. Steve's taken her out tonight so she'll forget what a jackass he is for a while."

Brigit watched him closely as he stared out the window.

"He doesn't deserve her, ya know? She should be with someone who treats her right."

"Someone like you." Brigit said softly.

Soda nodded, "Yeah." Then, "No! Aw shit, I said out loud, didn't I?" He buried his face in his hands, mortified.

Brigit laughed and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Soda. I already caught onto that. And I think Evie likes to."

"But she's my best friend's girl? Damn, I didn't see this coming. Well, what do I do? Do I tell Evie? And if I tell Evie, I'll have to tell Steve---or do I tell Steve first instead of Evie? No, if I tell Steve first he'll give me a black eye, and I don't want to tell Evie I like her with a black eye or a busted lip or something. Ugh." Soda walked over to the sink and splashed his face with water.

"So………any advice?"

Brigit sighed, "Nope. I make a really bad cupid; I absolutely refuse to screw up your love life………or lack thereof at the moment."

Soda nodded, and went back to eating another hamburger.

* * *

Steve and Evie sat in the car, parked in Evie's driveway. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Steve. Thanks for taking me out."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Anytime babe."

Evie smiled sadly. "Steve……."

"Yeah?"

Evie nervously played with her bracelets. 'Aw hell,' She thought, 'Why spoil a nice evening.'

"Never mind," she told him. She grabbed her purse and hopped out of the car, extremely dissatisfied with herself.

Then suddenly, as Steve sped away, she wished she had told him. But how can you tell a person something like that? "I don't love you. I don't know if I ever loved you. Just the idea of you."

Evie's eyes watered up and she knew she couldn't go inside. She refused to become one of those girls who felt sorry themselves and just sat and cried on their beds. And Evie knew that's exactly what she would do if she were to walk into her house. So she headed towards the park. She hadn't been on the swings since junior high, and felt that a visit was long overdue.

Oddly enough, Evie wasn't the only one who had a sudden urge to revisit her childhood. Brigit sat on the swings, her feet rhythmically tapping the dirt below.

"Hey Evie, long time no see."

Evie smiled as she took a seat next to Brigit and wiped away her tears. Brigit frowned. "I'm guessing you told him."

The dark haired girl shook her head, "Nope. I couldn't do it, he was too sweet this evening."

Brigit raised one eyebrow, reminding Evie of Two-Bit. "Really?" She stood up and began to push Evie on the swings.

She nodded, "Yeah. Every time he starts to think that I might not be happy with him, he takes me out and acts like the perfect boyfriend." She laughed, "He doesn't even know I'm on to him. Poor guy."

"You know you're just going to have to come out and say it. If you don't want to be with him………………."

"I know, I know. By reluctantly being with him, I'm preventing someone who would genuinely like Steve from being with him."

Brigit laughed, "Well that's not what I was going to say, but you do have a point."

Evie sighed. "I'll tell him tomorrow. Hey, am I wearing you out? You've pushing me a while, and I know my arms get tired after three minutes of that!"

Brigit shook her head. "Nope. Hey, can I give one last piece of advice?"

"Shoot."

"Okay, well I hear from Soda that Steve isn't a light drinker. Ergo, I would suggest that you talk to him in the morning. It wouldn't be too good to tell him at night, when the risks of getting into a accident are higher."

Evie nodded. "First thing in the morning it is. So Soda told you that?"

Brigit smirked and nodded, "Yeah. Hey, speaking of Soda, there he is now. Hey Soda!"

Soda jogged over to the two girls with his classic smiled, "Hey Brigit. Hey Evie."

Evie just smiled.

Brigit cleared her throat. "Listen Soda, my arm feels like its gonna fall off. Take over for me?"

"Sure." He positioned himself behind Evie and began to push the swing. They didn't talk for over ten minutes, and the silence was killing them. It seemed like an eternity. Neither person noticed Brigit slip away in the darkness.

Suddenly, realizing they were alone, Soda stopped the swing and walked around it. Kneeling down on the sand, he took Evie's hands in his own. Bewildered, Evie could do nothing but stare him.

"Evie………" his voice was hoarse.

"Yes?"

He sighed, not sure how to approach the subject. "Evie, we've known each other a long time right?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well…….dammit, Evie, I don't know how to say this……..I like you. I mean I really like you. I think I could fall in love with you. No, I know I could. But that all depends on you. I know I really put you on the spot right now, and I'm sorry for doing that but I just couldn't wait any longer. I kept praying you'd see that I was better for you than Steve……….hell, I think you already know that. I guess what I'm trying to say is……."

But he never finished his sentenced. At that moment Evie's lips came down upon his.

And they would pay dearly for it.


End file.
